Xerek
Xerek was a Tiefling who originated from Hollyhead, in Wandering Vale Proper. After some time working for the Fey Warlords, he joined the Eclectic Bazaar, and then the Pirate Syndicate. He made his first appearance in Secrets of the Eclipse. Description Appearance Xerek was a tall, reddish-skinned Tiefling. He had solid black hair that sat over his two horns. Behind the scarring on his face were his pointed teeth. He also sported a prehensile tail and solid silver eyes. Personality To say that Xerek had a temper would be an understatement. His temper was unrivaled by any member of the Eclectic Bazaar, which could be seen as causing some issues for the Eclectic Bazaar. He was always down for a drink and a good time, but the second he got pissed off, he would attack. He was interested in one thing: himself. He would do whatever he deemed best for himself. Biography Early Childhood Xerek was born to a family of Tieflings. Shortly after he was born, the family abandoned him for, as of yet, unknown reasons. After being abandoned, Xerek was adopted by a well-off family in Hollyhead: a father, a mother, and a daughter (who was about the same age as Xerek). The family treated him as a part of their family. As Xerek grew up, he began to resent his birth parents, but had a close relationship with his adopted sister. The resentment of his birth parents is what caused his temper to become what it is, but his sister always served as a calming presence. One night, when Xerek was about 13 years old, he had a night terror about his birth parents. This sent him into a blind rage, and when he came to, he realized he had destroyed his entire home and killed his entire family. Not wanting to be killed, he grabbed a cloack and a mysterious necklace that his sister always wore and ran. Fey Warlords After running for what seemed like months, Xerek was enlisted as a soldier for the Fey Warlords. While there, Xerek was able to refine his skills with a battle axe and proved to be one of the fiercest warriors. Noticing the ferocity and accolades of Xerek, he was asked to join the personal guard of one of the Warlords. As part of the personal guard of the Warlords, Xerek had to perform numerous executions. In his time working with the guards, Xerek took an interest in Thules, the god of mischief, whom the rest of the guards had worshipped. In one particular execution, a spy for a rival of the Warlord for which Xerek worked was brought forth. He was fully ready to kill the spy, but as he caught a glimpse of her face, and she was nearly the spitting image of his sister whom he had killed. Seeing this, Xerek hesitated, and the Fey Warlords did not take kindly to the hesitation. The Warlord immediately called for the rest of his guard to attack and kill Xerek. Going into a blind fury, Xerek was able to escape. Secrets of the Eclipse After escaping from the Fey Warlords, Xerek was on the run once again. After some time, Xerek crossed paths with a cunning warrior who had received a notice from Queen Lorien to appear. Knowing this would give him the opportunity to hide in plain site while also earning favor to have his crimes pardoned, Xerek killed the warrior during the night and stole the letter. During Session Four, after the Fall of Normal Bar, Xerek was officially kicked out of the Eclectic Bazaar for the murder of Rosalyn O'Manuel, among other reasons. He gave relentless persuit to the Eclectic Bazaar, eventually cornering them in Sanctum. The Bazaar was able to escape, but soon turned back to finish off Xerek. In a fiddle off, Xerek was able to deal heavy damage to and eventually cut the leg off of Varth. Unfortunately, however, Xerek was slain in this battle. His body was later mutilated by Cale and Remora Van Hyden. Skills Xerek was very skilled in melee and hand-to-hand combat, specifically with the use of a battle axe or warhammer. When he was in his a blind rage, Xerek's skills would increase, making nearly every single shot a killing shot. He also had the ability to shoot blazing hot fireballs.